


Blind Date

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, First Meet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec goes on a blind date and isn't too amused, so he asks his waiter to make the date as uncomfortable as possible. Magnus, the waiter, isn't so sure at the beginning but as Alec's date shows up and turns out to be a complete idiot, he's more than happy to help the poor Alec out.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 376
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching an episode of Will and Grace and got... inspired lol xD

Alec was sitting in a restaurant and was waiting for his _blind date_ to show up. He was beyond grumpy and he didn’t really want to be there. It was all thanks to his brother and sister that he was on this blind date and he was feeling sorry for himself - he was going to be rude as hell to his ‘date’, who was already running late by ten minutes. Ten minutes wasn’t a lot, but Alec liked punctuality and he was really grumpy. He was grumbling under his breath, looking through the menu and just tried to think of a way to get out of this one. Maybe he was a really nice guy actually, but Alec really _didn’t_ want his siblings to be picking out a boyfriend for him. He knew that they were trying to be kind and it came out of concern and love, but Alec wasn’t having none of it. Jace and Isabelle tried to make him be more outgoing, but Alec was just sinking lower and lower and he shuddered. 

So what if he hadn’t had a boyfriend in a year? Truth be told, he was fine on his own. Sure, he got lonely at times, but it was a lot better than having to listen to someone whining all the time - he still wasn’t over his ex boyfriend. _Oh, that guy was so freaking annoying_ and Alec was glad that he ended it. It was nothing serious, Alec just couldn’t stand him and his… ways. Yeah, so he was enjoying his freedom. He could have said no, but then he would have to listen to Jace’s and Izzy’s lectures, so he just agreed to go on a date and then never call the guy again. Maybe he’d be nice, but he didn’t really have big hoped. Usually he only attracted douche bags and he didn’t really trust Jace. Maybe Izzy yes, but they were working together this time and he was just… _ugh._

Gripping on the menu, Alec’s eyes lit up when he finally found the alcohol section and he smiled. Ah, yes, maybe he could get drunk! He was told that he was really annoying when he got drunk and maybe that annoying side of him would be enough to send the guy running to the hills. Now that could be quite funny, but all in all, Alec needed something strong if he wanted to survive _this._ It was going to suck so much and he then just sighed, took in a deep breath as saw that the waiter was already coming to his table. Alec wanted to tell him that he should wait for a bit longer, but then another idea popped into his mind - how about if he bribed the waiter to be really rude to them? Maybe then the date would be a total disaster and Alec could somehow get out of it like that! Alec grinned and then rubbed his palms together. Ah, that was such a great master plan - he was indeed a genius.

Alec was soon accompanied by the waiter, who had a bright smile on his face and he stepped up to Alec. ‘’Hello, my name is Magnus and I’ll be your waiter today,’’ said the waiter and Alec smiled politely, looked up and dropped the menu. The waiter was… _oh wow._ Indeed, he was really good looking (and probably taken or not even interested in men). Then again it wasn’t like Alec was going to pursue him, but it would be a bit better having a nice view while he’d be putting himself through that suffering. Alec really hated blind dates and he then chewed on his lip because Magnus grinned and then bent down to pick up the menu that he had just dropped. ‘’Looks like you’ve dropped this, sir,’’ said Magnus and Alec gently grazed the other’s fingers when he reached for the menu, which almost made him drop the menu again. Luckily, that time he managed to keep himself under control and he then cleared his throat.

‘’Yeah, sorry about that,’’ managed to say Alec and then his eyes wandered off to the drinks again and he was being silent for quite a while, which made Magnus wonder if the customer needed a bit more time before making his decision and Alec quickly looked up, heart leaping into his throat because this Magnus has the prettiest smile and he whined internally - _why couldn’t Magnus be his blind date?_ Now, Alec wouldn’t mind that! But, no, he was stuck with that… wait, what was his name again? Alec didn’t really remember and he then grumbled. But, he was supposed to be quite attractive, according to Isabelle. But could he top Magnus off? _No way in hell_ and Alec’s cheeks flushed a little bit as Magnus gave him a little smile.

‘’Have you decided on what you’ll be having or do you need more time, sir?’’ asked Magnus, trying to be polite and Alec quickly snapped back to reality. _Oh, right, crap!_ He needed to order something and he was holding Magnus back for doing his job. He smiled again and then he found the drinks again.

‘’Martini in a _big gulp_ ,’’ said Alec and made a measurement how big he wanted his glass to be. Magnus snickered a little bit and he then scribbled down Alec’s order and then nodded. ‘’Right, I’m waiting for someone else, so I guess that will be it for now,’’ said Alec and Magnus wanted to walk away, but Alec then remembered of his genius plan and he quickly added. ‘’Oh, and can you please be rude to us, rush us through our meal and not offer us any kind of dessert?’’ asked Alec very hopeful and Magnus barely restrained from laughing because he got an idea what the other guy was in for. ‘’And if you could like spill something over me it would be _marvellous_ ,’’ he then added and Magnus snorted, laughing softly and he shook his head.

‘’Blind date?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Oh, yes, and I’m not looking forward to it at all,’’ whined Alec and Magnus gave him a sympathetic look. He had been on quite a few blind dates so far and none of them had really been successful, so he felt for the guy. He wondered who the lucky person was though because he was _hot_ and he already felt jealous of the person that was showing up for the date. Still, he smiled politely and promised to Alec that he was going to help him out - none, especially not _him_ , deserved to go through that and he just sent Alec thumbs up from across the restaurant and Alec’s heart jumped a little bit. 

_Amazing, the plan was set to motion._

* * *

‘’And last year, our team won the first place,’’ said the guy sitting on the opposite side of Alec and he had a really hard time following whatever was coming out his mouth. Alan, his blind date, was a basketball player and as a non-sports-fan Alec didn’t give a flying fuck about how many scores he had during the last season or how _he_ was the one that was the reason his team won. Now, he wasn’t going to lie - the guy was charming and quite handsome (not as nearly as Magnus, but still!), but his personality was the worst. He didn’t really like how he wouldn’t shut up and he just carried on yapping about sports. Alec didn’t want to be a dick about it, so he said nothing, but it was just _ugh._ And for Alec’s liking, he was just too arrogant. Just what did Jace and Isabelle think? That he was _that_ desperate? 

‘’That is quite… interesting,’’ said Alec and made a big gulp of his martini and then sadly looked at his empty glass. Oh, fuck, he was going to need a lot more and he glanced over at Magnus, who was watching over to their table every now and then and he was smiling - so the blind date was a guy, which made Magnus beyond happy. Maybe he still had a chance with… well, he didn’t even know his name, but he’d like to find out! And the look on Alec’s face was pretty much devestated and he could see that he wasn’t having a good time at all. And they only had soup so far! Oh, the other was in for a long evening, so maybe it was _his_ time to shine after all.

Magnus didn’t really want to be _rude_ to them on purpose because he still thought that the date could go well, but seeing that the other wasn’t having fun at all, he decided to finally meddle in as Alec’s eyes were literally calling out to him for help. _Okay, it was show time and he maybe by the end of their date, maybe he could get a date with him as well?_ Unlike that guy, Magnus would never let Alec look so bored and he cleared his throat, winked over to Alec and then finally came closer, Alec perking up and he quickly brightened. Oh, Magnus the waiter was coming over and Alec was excited, Alan noticing the change in attitude, his smile bright and he thought that the smile was meant for him. Not Magnus. 

‘’Impressed, aren’t you?’’ asked Alan and Alec rolled his eyes. He wasn’t impressed at all. ‘’I mean I am kind of a celebrity, so you should consider yourself lucky,’’ said Alan and nodded. ‘’Then again, I’m quite happy that I came here. You’re quite cute. Not a ten like me, but you’re easily about a… seven,’’ said Alan and Magnus overheard that. Oh, no he didn’t. Alec wasn’t a _seven_ \- if anything the guy was the seven in there. Not to mention that his personality was a zero, so if you added all of it up, the average score was beyond three. Huffing under his breath, Magnus took in a deep breath and then took Alan’s plate away while he was still eating his soup. ‘’Hey, what the hell? I was still eating that and-’’

‘’That doesn’t really concern me - the main dish is prepared and we just can’t keep on waiting, or do you want the food to go cold?’’ snapped Magnus and looked at Alan, Alec trying his best not to start laughing out loud. ‘’And then it would be _my_ fault again for bringing out the food _cold,_ I know how it is,’’ said Magnus and clicked with his tongue.

‘’But I haven’t finished either,’’ chimed Alec in and Magnus looked at him. Alec winked and Magnus snickered.

‘’I literally don’t care,’’ said Magnus and Alec let out a very surprised gasp. ‘’Look, it’s not my fault that your friend came in late,’’ said Magnus and glanced at Alan. ‘’The reservation is about to run out,’’ he said. ‘’Other people are waiting, so it’s not _my_ fault. Chop chop, the soup time is over,’’ said Magnus and just took Alec’s plate. _Oh, that was quite impressive acting skills over there!_ Alan looked appalled and Alec was buzzing with excitement. Oh, this was working!

‘’Can you believe this?’’ asked Alan and looked at Alec once they were alone again. ‘’I mean does he even know who I am?’’ he asked and shook his head. ‘’I mere waiter won’t look down on me like that. _I_ am famous and he’s a complete nobody,’’ he said and Alec felt his stomach turning. This was yet another douche bag and he looked at Magnus, who was giggling in the back, which made Alec smile as well. ‘’You think this is funny?!’’ snapped Alan and Alec looked at him.

‘’Dude, chill, it’s literally just a soup,’’ said Alec.

‘’It’s more than that,’’ said Alan, feeling entitled. ‘’Did you notice how arrogant he was being?!’’ asked Alan and Alec wanted to laugh - he was joking, right? ‘’Completely ridiculous,’’ said Alan and then shook his head. ‘’Anyway,” he said and Alec perked up. “So, what is that you do?” asked Alan _finally_ and Alec felt a bit more optimistic - maybe he would finally get the chance to actually speak and not just sit there like a lump of sadness and listen to the guy’s blabbering. Alec proudly smiled and then cleared his throat.

“Oh, I’m a writer,” said Alec happily. “I write this column and I’m actually thinking of writing my very first novel that-”

“Oh, a _writer_ ,” said Alan with a voice that sounded very judgemental and Alec’s smile was quite quickly wiped away from his face. “I meant like a _real_ job,” said the other and snickered. “I mean writing is more of a hobby, isn’t it?” he said and then carried on about how stupid writing profession was - well, better yet, that it wasn’t a _profession_ and Alec was starting to get pissed off. _And playing basketball was a profession?_ Alec said nothing and just looked over to Magnus, who cocked his head to the side. The main course still wasn’t ready to be handed out, but seemed that Alec was in a need of help.

“ _Help?_ ” mouthed Magnus to him and Alec nodded.

“ _Save me,_ ” he mouthed back and Magnus looked around and quickly grabbed an empty glass bottle and filled it with some water, quickly hurrying over to their table and Alec happily smiled because Alan’s annoyance was back as soon as he saw Magnus standing there _again_. 

“Would you like some water?” asked Magnus.

“No,” said Alan.

“Yes, please,” said Alec quickly and allowed Magnus to fill his glass with water and he huffed, losing the will to live. “And can I please get a refill for this?” asked Alec and pointed to his martini glass. Magnus nodded, but Alan didn’t seem too impressed with Magnus. “And please leave the water here,” said Alec to Magnus, who happily nodded and placed it close to Alec. Alec grinned and then winked to him again, Magnus going to bring Alec a new glass of martini. In the meantime, Alec was plotting his revenge - he didn’t like this Alan at all and he was sadly looking around, but soon came up with a perfect thing. As Alan was glaring at Magnus from across the restaurant, Alec started sliding the bottle across the table and then just tipped it over ever so slightly, but enough for the water to wet Alan and the other let out a loud shriek.

“What the fuck, man?!”

“Oops, sorry, my hand just sort of _slipped_ ,” said Alec and Alan glared now at him, trying to wipe the water. Alec aimed bull's eye as the water hit Alan right in the middle of his legs and it looked like, _well._ When Magnus returned back to their table he was in for a laugh and his jaw dropped when he saw the state Alan was in - trying to dry off his pants, but it wasn’t working and a sly smirk spread across Magnus’ face.

“Sir, did you have a little accident?” asked Magnus innocently and Alan looked at him. Alec was having far too much fun and he was biting on his lip as he didn’t really want to burst out laughing, but it was hard not to. “The toilets are over there,” he said and pointed to the left, Alan’s cheeks reddening from embarrassment and he just quickly sat down, pressing his legs together and just tried to ignore both of them. “Now, now, there’s no need to get so emba-”

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll call your manager,” said Alan.

“Oh that would be me.”

“I… never mind,” grumbled Alan and then shook his head. Alec looked up at Magnus, who winked and then shook his head - this was far too much fun. Alec didn’t mean to be a dick, but Alan was just being so… he insulted him. More than once. So, Alec was getting desperate to make the guy walk away. “Can’t you just bring us our food?! We’re on a lovely date and… _what?_ ” snapped Alan and looked at Alec who literally just choked. 

“ _Lovely date?_ ” whispered Alec.

“I mean no offence, but from what I’ve noticed - as a mere and completely unbiased bystander,” said Magnus and he was lying, but who cared. “Your _date_ wasn’t having much fun,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. 

“Alec, can you believe this guy?” asked Alan and Alec looked at Magnus, who smiled. _Oh, so his name was Alec._ Magnus smiled and then nodded. He liked that, the name fit him well and he then gave Alec a little wink, whose cheeks reddened. “We were having a lovely time, but you just keep ruining-’’

“Wasn’t a lovely time,” whined Alec. “These were the longest twenty minutes of my life. Like no offense, but I just don’t… I’m so not interested,” said Alec and Alan gave him an angry look and then he just stood up, trying to hide the wet spot between his legs, but it wasn’t really working and some of the people around them started snickering. Alan ducked his head down and then just tried to leave as quick as possible.

“Yeah, you know what?” he snapped. “Not interested as well, I was just doing Izzy and Jace a favour because they said you were desperate. I can do so much better than _you_ and for your information, you’ll be missing out on all of _this,_ ” he said, pointed to himself and then started walking away. “Enjoy in your _dinner_ , pay for it yourself,” he then said and finally left the restaurant. Alec huffed and then shook his head - _wow, what an ego._

“Oh, praise the lord, he’s gone,” said Alec and leaned back. “What an ego,” whined Alec and then looked at Magnus. “Thank you so much,” he said and Magnus chuckled, but then shook his head. No thanks were needed. “You know what’s funny?” asked Alec and Magnus raised a brow. “Instead of him, I’m much more interested in you. Isn’t that funny?” asked Alec and Magnus looked at him - _for real?!_

“What?”

“What?” repeated Alec and then flushed a little bit. “Ah, crap, I’ve said it out loud. Well, never mind really what I said. I’m just happy that he’s gone and… what are you doing?” asked Alec as he noticed Magnus getting candles from the next table that was reserved, but empty and he was already lighting up the candles. Alec frowned and Magnus just shrugged.

“Since the meal is already prepared would be a shame for it to go to waste,” said Magnus. “Also, my shift just ended when you arrived, but I decided to wait for a bit longer, so,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “I’m also starving so we can share the dinner and… oh, yes by the way, I’m also very single and so interested in you as well,” he said and Alec blinked a few times, looked at the table. _Ah._ A date? Just like that? Alec was caught by surprise, but then he just started laughing because the way Magnus was talking - he was so cute - made him stop overthinking and he then just sighed. 

“You’re adorable.”

“Thank you,” said Magnus and grinned. “And by the way - you are a ten, his words don’t matter,” he carried on hurried by bringing over their food and Alec was just laughing because _what a turn of events_ , but Magnus was just too cute. And excitable it seemed, Alec biting into his lip as Magnus sad on the opposite side of him and Magnus came closer. “So, Alec?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “Tell me more about yourself.”

“I’m a writer,” mumbled Alec, still kind of bummed out about Alan’s comment, but Magnus sighed in amazement.

“ _Oh, a writer!_ ” exclaimed Magnus. “Oh, that can’t be an easy job, can it? I mean I’m not much of a writer in general, but still! It’s really an art for one to be able to connect words together and create stories. I mean… _what_?”

“Marry me,” said Alec right there and then and Magnus started laughing. Alec blinked a few times, but realised what he said and flushed. Still, he burst into loud laughter and then shook his head - _his evening was much better after that._ He got himself a hot boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you liked this :)


End file.
